


Written in Dust

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-26
Updated: 2005-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The past informs the future, written in dust.





	Written in Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Dust" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Although it wasn't intentionally written so, this dovetails nicely with an earlier drabble, ["Long Memory"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949606).

Faramir walked the cold marble halls of the Silent Street, stopping every now and then to contemplate a particular tomb. So many of his ancestors, all gone to dust.

_And covered in it too_. He sneezed violently.

He slowed, nearly stopped as he approached Denethor and Boromir's tombs. _Father would be aghast if his tomb was dusty._

Then he saw that they both gleamed brightly, and laid on the marble effigies were the small white flowers of the Rohan plains-- _simbelmynë_ , he remembered. The petals were still fresh-- _Who could have...?_

Faramir suddenly smiled, and went to join his King.


End file.
